


[Podfic] The Best Heroes Ever

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Essays, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Best Heroes Everby vassaladyAuthor's summary:In another universe with somewhat altered origin stories, a young girl writes an essay on her favorite superhero team of all time.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Best Heroes Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Heroes Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820736) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z7vscnmnth6huxr/The%20Best%20Heroes%20Ever.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:54 | 2.39 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you vassalady for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Unfamiliar Genre." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
